User talk:Mastersword303
The Midna (Talk) 01:04, March 8, 2011 Welcome! Images You are only allowed to upload 1 personal image. Let an admin know which one you would like to keep or they will all be deleted. Also don't upload new versions of files that already exist on this wiki. --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:49, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :What you can are do when you want an image to look a bit smaller on the page, is add a link to the image and add the parameter "|180px" (or if you prefer some other size, just replace the number with your desired width in pixels). And like the man said, choose which one of the images to keep as fast as possible. --AuronKaizer ' 21:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) You can find the admins on this page. To let them know what image to keep, you can just leave a message on one of their talk pages. I would recommend that you leave the message for an admin who has recently shown up in the recent changes. Also make sure to sign your posts on a talk page by using three ~. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm Blue Link! Nice to meetcha! I saw your blog a few days ago. If you want a signature and you don't know how to make one, ask Jäzzi! He helped me make mine and IT IS AWESOME! See ya around! (If you're ever board, you can go to my home page or check out some of my blogs!) Blue Link 17:22, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :(Psst... Jäzzi is a ''she.) --AuronKaizer ' 17:32, March 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signature Just copy this code Mastersword303 and it'll work, you had an extra '.' after .png, which'll cause the image to not work, and it should show up as: Mastersword303 whenever you press the signature button. --'BassJapas' 23:47, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Copy the code into your "Custom Signature" space in preferences. --'BassJapas' 00:46, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Also make sure to check the "Custom Signature" box. --'DekuStick' ''' ' 01:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : I checked that box, and it still doesn't work! I am so confused DX Manga I'm not sure if your into manga, but there are zelda manga books. THEY ROCK! In my opinion, Four Swords is the best out of all of them, but you should really start with the first one: Ocarina of Time! Blue Link 18:31, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : I have already read all of the Zelda manga books. Four Sword is one of my favorites, but OOT is my #1 favorite. Stuff to do if bored Yeah, I know I just said something to you. If your ever too bored to be true, check out one of my blogs. It's named something like: "Wanted: Funny Picture of Blue Link Wanted". Remember: only do it if your bored to death. Also, check out my talk page to find out how to make a poll/survey. Blue Link 18:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC)